The new and distinct grapevine plant described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of ‘01161-040-184’ (unnamed Vitis vinifera selection from the IFG breeding program), and ‘IFG Thirty-four’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 30,325) hybridized in May 2008. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting 245 plants were planted in the field in April 2009. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in September 2011 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2011 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. These cuttings produced second generation plants that were planted during April 2012 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were observed for at least four years and found to be true-to-type.